1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to memory devices, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to flash memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory devices are non-volatile memory devices which store information on a semiconductor in a way that needs no power to maintain the information stored therein. Flash memory devices typically include an array of memory cells in a matrix form having columns and rows. Each memory cell includes a charge storage node, such as a floating gate transistor formed on a semiconductor substrate. The cells are arranged to form strings such that the source of the transistor of each cell is coupled to the drain of the transistor of a neighboring cell in each string. The memory cell array includes sense lines (often referred to as bit lines), each of which connects to a column of cells in the memory cell array. The memory cell array also includes select lines (often referred to as word lines), extending perpendicular to the bit lines and parallel to one another. Each of the word lines connects to the control gates of the transistors in a row of cells in the memory cell array.
As the geometry of a flash memory is reduced, distances between cells in the memory cell array are also reduced. These reduced distances may incur inter-signal interference (ISI) between neighboring memory cells. The term “inter-signal interference” refers to electromagnetic effect of electrons trapped in the charge storage node of one memory cell on a neighboring memory cell. The inter-signal interference may affect the operation of a flash memory device. Therefore, there is a need for an error-correcting logic or algorithm for flash memory devices with a reduced size.